Kim Possible and the Magical Mystery
by ArchAngelofDeath1994
Summary: Kim is asked to find a high profile person that went missing 21 years ago. Can she find this missing person, or will it haunt her and be impossible for a Possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Disney._

 **This story happens after Season 2 Episode 4: The Ron Factor. I got this idea from talking to a friend who obsessed about Kim Possible and still does. I looked for this type of idea and saw nothing. So hopefully I am the first to try this idea out.**

 **Kim Possible and the Magical Mystery**

 _2006, Secret Location_

Kim and Ron were led into a meeting room by agent Will Du of Global Justice, looking around Kim asked, "What's the sitch Doctor Director?"

Dr. Betty Director, head of Global Justice, looked at Kim and said, "Ms. Possible, we have a situation. It has come to my attention that a high profile member of the English community has gone missing. Until a few months ago, I had no idea this woman was missing. And unfortunately, even with all our technology and resources, we seem unable to find her. We were hoping that Team Possible could help find her."

Kim looked surprised at this as she looked at the large screen with a child's face being changed to any age, including hair color, eye color, and skin tone. Kim looked at Dr. Director and asked, "Who is she?"

She then heard a sneering baritone voice with an English accent say, "She is an arrogant brat who wants attention by hiding from her duties and making us waste precious time searching for her. She proving she is just like her father."

Soon she heard someone growling in anger saying "Shut up Snape" and a kind elderly voice saying, "Severus, please."

She soon looked at the newcomers and noticed that one had a sneer on his face and reminded her lot of a bat. She then saw an elderly man with no fashion sense and a long white beard and a kind grandfatherly smile on his face. The final person caught her attention the most; he was a heavily scarred blonde man with a large electric blue eye that swirled in many directions and for some reason, all three seemed to creep her out. Dr. Director decided to speak up, "Allow me to introduce the newcomers. The elderly man with the long beard is Albus Dumbledore, with him is Severus Snape, a potions master and the heavily scarred man is Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Kim Possible and her partner, Ron Stoppable. And on the screen is Mr. Wade Load. He handles the technical information that Team Possible needs."

Soon Wade popped up on the large screen and said, "Sorry Dr. Director, but I can't seem to find any trace of this woman. Maybe with some history about who she is, it might help narrow down the search."

Dr. Director nodded before saying, "What I am about to tell you is highly classified. First off, magic is real. There are entire communities filled with those who can use magic."

Wade had spit out the soda he was drinking, while Ron looked as though he was trying to process all of this when Kim asked, "How is that possible? I am sure I would have come across this during my missions. Even Wade might have found some sort of information."

Dr. Director looked at Kim and said, "They have protections from easily being found. I know of them because Global Justice has had to take care of criminals born in the magical communities. The person we are looking for is Shannon Potter; she was born in England's magical community in 1980. She was born she has black hair and green eyes. She is estimated to be around 1.80 meters in height. Because a common trait of magical beings is longer being longer lived and looking a bit younger than they actually are, she could look anywhere from 18 to 25 years old. We have checked every magical community for any sort of adoption since it is required as you have to go through Gringotts, the banks that are used by the magical community. And there is no such luck with magical traces or nonmagical traces. It's as if she never existed."

Kim looked concerned as, even now, very hard to disappear like that. Soon Kim heard Ron speak up, "No worries, Team Possible is on the case."

As he said this, Ron leaned against a panel and pressed a large button. Next thing that was heard was a loud alarm going off. Ron looked panicked and said, "I can fix this!"

He then randomly started pressing buttons until Dr. Director calmly walked over and pressed a button and the alarm stopped. Kim started berating Ron for not paying attention and pressing things in a place that has many weapons that could harm others when she heard many horrified gasps and Dr. Director say, "And the Ron Factor has proven its use once more."

Kim looked at the large screen and paled drastically when she saw the image had gotten a 95% match to the last person she ever expected. She heard Wade choking on his soda and looked over to see Ron had fainted while Rufus screamed and hid in Ron's pocket. Looking at the image again, she could not deny that it was the face of her arch-nemesis. The young girl she had to find was none other than Shego. All Kim could say was, "This is so the drama."

 **Here it is. Right now I plan on making this a One-Shot unless it is liked enough and I get many requests to make it longer, then I will make it into a multi-chapter story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Disney._

 **Kim Possible and the Magical Mystery**

 **Chapter 2**

 _2006, Secret Location_

Kim looked at Dr. Director and asked, "How did she go missing and how is it to miss that Shego happens to be this Shannon Potter?"

Dumbledore was the first to speak up, "For your first question, I can answer that. In 1981, a Dark Lord killed her family and orphaned her. Because she had no family left in the magical world, I placed her with her mother's nonmagical sister where I had an old friend who lived in the neighborhood watch over her. I got constant updates that she was fine and healthy. In 1985, she went on a trip with her family to a place called Go City for her uncle's work. When they returned, they had somehow lost her and were forced to return until she was found. They seemed quite broken up over her disappearance. When we first learned that she was missing, I and a few friends tried to find her but we have been unable to find her. I even tried a locating spell using her blood but it did not work."

Kim couldn't help but think that he was hiding something.

Soon Dumbledore continued, "I had told them what a Potter looked like, but it escaped my mind that she would look much like her paternal grandmother, Dorea Potter née Black. It seems as though she inherited the dark aristocratic features of the Blacks. I am curious about how she grew up. Would indulge an old man's curiosity?"

Kim looked at the man before Dr. Director spoke, "I can give you information on what she looks like, while Miss Possible will be able to tell you more about her personality. Shego stands about 1.88 meters tall and weighs about 58.96 kilos to about 67.13 kilos. She is extremely athletic and has had training in athletics and many styles of martial arts. We have reason to believe that she can lift up to three hundred pounds with her natural strength, maybe a little more. Shego is commonly identified by her ivory skin that has a slight green tint to it, black hair that has a natural green shine to it under the proper lighting. She also has an ability that we believe has altered her DNA. She can use plasma that can have a concussive force to it or completely melt through solid titanium in about ten to fifteen minutes. Because of this, her natural body temperature is higher than normal, somewhere between 110 to 115 degrees Fahrenheit. That is about all we know about her."

Kim just got a horrifying realization that Shego might have been holding back on her. She then noticed a thoughtful look on Dumbledore's face and a twisted gleam in his blue eyes that unnerved her.

Kim spoke up once she realized that Dr. Director was finished, "I meet her brothers or adoptive brothers I should say, but they are heroes. She is smart and likes to mess with one's head in a fight. Shego is quick on her feet and knows how to get out of a tough situation. She is not to be underestimated."

Soon she heard Ron yell, "She is pure evil!"

She then heard Dumbledore say, "I am sure you are mistaken Mr. Stoppable. Her parents were some of the nicest and gentle people that could not harm a soul."

She heard Snape scoff at the statement mentioned by Dumbledore. Deciding to ignore the man for a moment, she continued "As much as I hate to admit it, while she has never killed to what I know, she is beyond dangerous and is a highly wanted criminal who has helped to try to take over the world. She herself is the most dangerous villain. She is more likely to beat you down rather than help anyone but herself."

She saw a horrified look on Dumbledore's face and he looked pale and about to pass out. She could have sworn she her him mutter, "What about the greater good?", but she was uncertain. Kim quietly walked off after Wade had sent Drakken's Lair location to her Kimmunicator. She heard a clunking and saw Alastor Moody walk up and say, "I am guessing that you are headed off by yourself. If that is true, then all I can say is watch your back. I don't trust Albus or his back-story of what happened when she disappeared. At least when it comes to the lass you are going after."

All Kim did was nod and head towards the hangar to get a ride to Drakken's new lair location.

 _2006, Super Secret Location (Rocky Mountain Nation Park)_

After thanking the pilot for her ride, Kim entered the base and found Drakken pouting at the large terminal in the main part of the base. Kim entered the room and spoke up, "Why so blue Drakken? Not able to think of a new way to take over the world?"

Drakken jumped up and yelled "Kim Possible! What are you doing here?"

Kim looked at Drakken and said, "I'm here, looking for Shego. Is she around?"

Drakken looked put out before saying, "She is on vacation. All I know is that she goes to see Señor Senior Sr. every time she wants to get away from me. Why does she leave me so much?"

All Kim did was shrug and asked Wade to get her Señor Senior Sr.'s location.

 _2006, Senior's Island, Bay of Biscay_

Kim thanked the pilot and landed on the island where she saw Señor Senior Sr. standing there. He looked at her and said, "Ah, Kimberly. What can I do for you?"

Kim looked at him and said, "I am looking for Shego. Some people are looking for her and it has me concerned as to why. I figured if I could talk to her, then maybe it could shed some light on everything."

Señor Senior Sr. nodded and gestured for Kim to follow him. Kim carefully followed him in case this happened to be a trap. Soon she saw him pull a stick out of his cane and wave it over her muttering something she didn't understand. Soon he nodded and walked over to a safe and opened it. Looking at Kim, he said, "Kimberly, please put all electronics in the safe. I will contact Shego and ask her to come back once you two have talked so you can pick up your things."

Kim reluctantly handed over her Kimmunicator and any other form of electronics since she knew she had little option at the moment. Once everything had been sealed in the safe, Kim followed Señor Senior Sr. to his study. Señor Senior Sr. looked at Kim and said, "Shego is on a private island that she owns. I see her as family and do not want anything to happen to her. I will have a boat drop you off and she will bring you back. I can only ask that you do not start any fight and if she decides to reveal anything to you, that you keep an open mind and listen to the full information before making any sort of judgment."

All Kim could do was hope that everything would turn out ok.

 **Here is Chapter 2. So, it has been a long time since I watched any of the Kim Possible episodes and thought that the Episode: Go Team Go, happened at the end of Season 1. So I am sorry for any mix-up and want to clarify that this is actually after Season 2 Episode 19. Again, I am sorry for the mix-up.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Disney._

 **This chapter is dark and contains mentions of abuse. If you do not want to read this, I will mark the start and stop of the abuse description. This Chapter also holds a mild cross with Law and Order: SVU. And for those who hate it, but the paragraphs will be very long in this chapter. For that I am sorry.**

 **Kim Possible and the Magical Mystery**

 **Chapter 3**

 _2006, Unknown Private Location_

Kim looked at the island as the boat approached it. If she was to guess, it would take a day to walk halfway across the island. Soon she shivered and felt a weird tingling sensation for a moment before it disappeared. Once the boat pulled up to the dock, the captain of the ship said, "The owner is usually relaxing on her patio or down at the beach."

He pointed and gave Kim directions to find her. It took Kim ten minutes to get to the location on the beach that the captain had mentioned. She looked around and saw a beautiful fair skinned woman with black hair that had a green tint to it sitting and looking at a book. The woman was wearing a black bikini top and had a black sarong with green Hawaiian flowers on it.

As Kim started to carefully approach the woman, she heard the familiar voice of her nemesis say, "Whatcha doin' here princess? Last I checked, trespassing is a crime in most countries."

Kim held up her hands and said, "I'm not here to fight you Shego. I actually came to find you because of some information that came to light that concerns you."

This had gotten Shego's attention as she put the book down and looked intently at Kim. Kim carefully explained everything she had been told and who had been looking for Shego. Her face betrayed no emotion as Kim told her everything. She looked at Kim and said, "Come on. I need to talk to a contact of mine and see what's going on."

Kim followed Shego into the house and the first thing she noticed, the interior design was not black and green as she expected. Shego led Kim into the living room and then turned around, "I am going to be in a meeting for a little bit. Here is the remote and you can watch whatever show you normally watch. I will be back as soon as I can."

With that, Shego walked into what Kim believed was a study and shut the door. Kim just watched some TV while glancing at the study door, wondering what was going on. Kim glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was going down. Glancing at an old clock, Kim realized that it was 6 in the evening when she heard the study door open. She noticed that Shego looked irritated when she heard, "Come on Pumpkin, you and I need to have a chat. And it won't be an easy one either. First, let me go get dressed."

Kim nodded and waited for Shego to get changed. When she returned, she was wearing a pair of men's black skinny jeans and a simple green top. Kim followed Shego into the kitchen and sat down at the counter while watching Shego make something. She was handed a drink when Shego said, "It's a virgin Peach Bellini. It's pretty good."

Kim took a sip and liked the taste of it. She noticed that Shego had poured herself a glass as well.

 **Abuse Me** **ntion Start**

Soon Shego began moving around the kitchen to get food ready when she heard Shego talking, "As you have already been told, I was born in England in 1980. I don't remember much until 1983. What you were told about my "oh so loving" relatives was a lie. As soon as I turned 3, I was forced to do most of the housework and that includes cooking. I learned quickly what to do because if I messed up slightly, then I would get hit on the back with a leather belt. This was common for me until I was 5. Hell, my bedroom was a closet under the stairs while my fat waste of space cousin got two bedrooms for himself. The waste of space I called an uncle was given an opportunity to go to Go City in New York for a meeting to expand the company he worked for. We had gotten to the hotel and I was shoved into the closet. I ended up falling asleep for a while until I was violently pulled out and getting yelled at."

Shego sighed and continued on, saying, "He pulled his belt off and started hitting me while yelling that I was the cause of his problems and that the reason the deal went bad was that of me. He started taking his pants off and I realized what was about to happen. My aunt and cousin had left for a bit to get my cousin some new toys. They had just opened the door and I just ran. I was found by two detectives and they saw I was freaked out. They introduced themselves as Detectives Olivia Benson and Eliot Stabler. They realized that I had a bloodied back and took me to the nearest hospital. I was sedated and woke up with Olivia watching over me. She told me that she wanted to help and all I needed to do was let her know what happened."

 **Abuse Mention End**

Shego had finished making spaghetti with a meat marinara sauce and steamed asparagus as well as garlic bread. Soon Kim and Shego were eating when Shego decided to continue, "I ended up telling her everything and in return, she sent detectives she trusted to find those monsters. She stayed with me and we just talked or just watched as I read some books. She also contacted a good friend of hers by the name of Dr. George Huang. He got me to slowly open up and eventually got me to understand that nothing was my fault. To this day, I still have his number and can give him a call if I need to talk about something from my past. I was told that the waste of oxygen users that I shared blood relations with had fled the country. I was sent into protective custody and eventually adopted by the Gouldings. They worked with a community outreach to children in my situation. They had always wanted a little girl but only had boys. Henry was the oldest, Michael was the middle child while Wendell and Warren were the youngest. They spent a lot of time with me and got me used to them. By Christmas of that year, they had been able to adopt me and brought me home with them. They introduced me to my brothers and made me feel welcome. Henry was stubborn but Michael was glad to have someone he could talk to about stuff and not deal with Henry."

Kim and Shego had finished with dinner and Kim helped Shego clean up the table and the dishes. Kim then followed Shego to the patio where they sat in the cool night. Shego was staring ahead as she continued, "I loved it with them but sadly it didn't last. When I was 12, the meteor struck the tree house in our backyard. Henry was 15; Michael was 11 and the twins where 10. It killed our parents and left us orphaned. Henry realized that we had gotten powers and said we should be like the heroes in his comics. We trained but it was tough, especially for me. My powers are tied to my emotions, so I have to be careful of them. It, was fun at first, being able to help others. But then people became dependant on us. It was overwhelming. I was 17 and had started up taking homeschooling classes so I could still learn. Michael was helping the FBI get info on a known Crime Lord. The twins were helping evacuate a building that had caught fire. I ended up helping with a hostage situation. A wanted felon had holed up in a lobby of a hotel. He had a gun on a child and was doing things that brought up bad memories. I ended up hitting him hard in the jaw and when he tried to get up, I threw a concussive blast to his chest. I later learned that once everything had settled down, that the blast had cracked his sternum and killed him."

Shego looked at the time and saw it was late. She led Kim to a guest room and let her spend the night. She let Kim call her mom and let her know she was safe and was staying with someone for the night and would be home as soon as possible. Sadly for Kim, sleep didn't come easily.

 _2006, Unknown Private Location (Next Day)_

Kim slowly woke up and wondered where she was. She eventually remembered and headed to the kitchen. She saw Shego in black and green sweats and a sports top. She asked Kim if she wanted an omelet. Kim nodded and said she wanted it plain. Once she and Shego where eating, Kim heard her say, "The local police internal affairs had done an investigation and ruled the death as an act of self-defense. They also allowed me to talk to the departments shrink to help me come to terms with it. Henry learned about what had happened and we got into a fight. He always saw things in black and white, never the in between. He said some things and I launched him through a window. After that, I left, but not before Michael and the twins told me that they were there if I needed them. Michael uses the "I love myself, let's talk about me" act to keep Henry from going on a tangent more often than not. I ended up coming across an alley that led to a set of stores that I have never seen before. I ended up walking to the local bank and a teller noticed that I looked confused. He took me to the back and asked for an inheritance test to be done. It was there I learned about my biological lineage and about the magical community. I ended up working for them since my abilities made me the best. I worked in checking their security as I tried to break into vaults. I would then let them know of the holes and how to fix them. This was how I met Señor Senior Sr. and his family. I had made enough money to get multiple degrees in any subject I wanted. I got masters in Psychology, Sociology and Child Development. I wanted to become someone like Dr. Huang and help people, more specifically children who had been abused."

Shego quickly cleaned up the plates with Kim's help. Once everything was cleaned up, Shego continued, saying, "Sadly I was essentially told that someone had blacklisted me from doing any sort of work for some reason. I had eventually learned that I was gay as I had fallen in love with Señor Senior Sr.'s daughter, Isabella. I bought this island and had this house built for us. I had even proposed with Señor Senior Sr.'s blessing. But sadly she was taken as was I….. I woke up in a lab and didn't know where I was. I escaped and learned that I was in Colorado. I went to the nearest wizard bank and had any info Isabella brought up. They said she was alive but that is all they knew. I ended up going to Brazil and looking for information on the people that kidnapped us. Sadly it was a government agency, and I was left with little options if I wanted her back. I started working with the Drug Cartels as an enforcer until I came across Drakken when I was about 22. I have been using him to help me get closer to the agency that took us; sadly I still don't know anything about them. About the time you came along, I saw an innocent teen that didn't realize what type of game she was caught up in. I have always hoped that you never had to come to a life or death situation that would ruin you." Looking at Kim, Shego sighed and said, "I am going to sit on the beach for a while, you can stay or leave. But it is your decision."

Kim looked at Shego walk away before she knew what she needed to do. She wrote a quick note that only she and Wade would know about her life and that she would see if she could find anything about Isabella. Soon Kim was on her way back to Señor Senior Sr. and get Wade on the case. Shego needed it more than anything.

 **Here is Chapter 3. I hope everyone is not angry at me for the dark chapter. I always thought that it was stupid when Hego would say "The more Shego fought evil, the more she liked it." I think he was just a hero that saw only black and white. I always thought that something forced Shego to become a villain and I was hoping to give a really good reason why. I do like reviews as they help me know that I am going in the right direction and stop me from going the wrong way.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Disney._

 **Kim Possible and the Magical Mystery**

 **Chapter 4**

 _2006, Senior's Island, Bay of Biscay_

It had taken a few hours, but Kim was back at Señor Senior Sr.'s island. She continuously thought about Shego's past and made her question everything she knew about the green-skinned woman. Once she had gotten inside, she quietly talked to Señor Senior Sr. and asked if everything that Shego had told him was true.

Upon being told that it was, Kim asked if she could have Wade check every government network and see if there was any sort of information about Isabella or Shego being held for any point in time. Señor Senior Sr. was hesitant but nodded at Kim's request as long as she kept Shego's past out of her conversation with the young genius.

Immediately agreeing, Kim got Wade on the line of her Kimmunicator and told him that Señor Senior Sr. had a daughter and that was best friends with Shego. She also told him that at some point, both had been captured by a government agency and that Shego has been trying to get information about the agency but has only turned up with dead ends. She also said that, while Shego might be the name used, he should also look into a Shannon Goulding in case that was a name that would be used to find Isabella.

Wade looked shocked before saying, "I am on it Kim. I can't say for certain but I will do my best. It may take years to find anything but I am guessing you want all agencies, including Global Justice?"

Kim looked at Wade and said, "Please and thank you Wade."

Wade nodded before saying, "Kim, I think you may want to consider taking up a villain identity in case I find something. That way, if you do have to go against them, your friends and family won't be in harm's way."

Kim nodded and decided to give the idea some thought. Wade then looked at something on a computer screen before saying, "I found something, there is a lot of communication between an Izzy G. and a Mark Daniels and he runs a hair salon in New York called "Sheer Perfection". I have a ride for you."

Kim looked at Wade and said, "You rock Wade."

 _2006, New York City_

Kim had been able to get to New York in a few hours. She stood outside of the hair salon and got ready for an excuse to go in. From what she could tell, it was a very well off salon that would cost quite a bit. Kim was thankful that she had been able to get to an ATM and withdraw about four hundred Dollars from her account from her babysitting jobs and allowances. It also didn't hurt that Wade knew quite a bit about the stock market and helped Kim invest in some good stocks with Kim repaying him with ten twenty percent, as that was the most he would accept from her, of everything they earned. Looking at the name of the salon, Kim couldn't help but laugh.

Kim walked into the salon and was greeted by a young woman, "Welcome to Sheer Perfection. How may I help you?"

Kim looked at the woman and said, "I was wondering if I could get my hair done. I am kind of tired of always being told I look like Kim Possible. I was in the town and heard good reviews about this place. Is there a way I can get something done without an appointment?"

The woman looked at the schedule in front of her and said, "Mark just had a cancelation. Let me see if he can quickly squeeze you in. And I am not shocked you have heard good things about this place, Mark has the magic touch when it comes to doing peoples hair."

The woman quickly walked to the back to most likely talk to Mark. About five minutes later, the woman returned with none other than Mego himself.

Mego immediately recognized Kim and knew something was up. He asked her to follow him to the back so he could start on her hair. Once they were in the back, Mego asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kim looked at him and said, "Besides needing to get my hair done. My friend and tech guru, Wade, has been helping me find a missing person. The person we are helping to find the missing person has had multiple communications with you and an Izzy G. I was hoping to get some information."

Mego immediately knew what she was talking about, decided to help. He soon asked, "So before we start with all of that, what would you like me to do with your hair?"

Kim thought about it before saying, "I may need to change completely for certain reasons, so can I get it done in a pixie cut with the sides shaved? And can I also get it dyed black with red highlights?"

Mego thought about it before nodding, knowing what he needed to do. He stepped out to get the supplies before walking back in and saying, "If I am correct on what you are thinking of doing, you will also need a new wardrobe to go with this hairstyle. Now, I guess you are looking for Izzy. I met her a few times and liked her. I was called just after the incident and I have been doing all I can to get information. My boyfriend works at a cyber security company, and yes I said boyfriend. Anyway, I thought I had overheard Henry talking to a Betty Director about something pertaining to Shannon but I wasn't very sure and it was after she was a known villain. They could have been trying to find a way to stop Shannon because what most don't know about her powers is she can sunbathe and absorb solar radiation to boost her plasma. What also isn't known is that if she can get enough radiation, she had the potential to wipe both Rhode Island and Delaware off the map like a nuclear warhead. As I said, I am not fully sure. Anyway, if Henry found out about Shannon being gay, I would not be shocked if he had either of them hurt. To Henry, if you are gay, transgender or anything like that, you are less that human. He may claim that he is about justice but he only sees black and white and he is very bigoted. It's why I started all of this with the name Mark, also I keep my personal life hidden so he can't find out I am gay."

Kim nodded and then said she was having Wade look with anything pertaining to names of Shannon's past. Mego nodded and then gave Kim info on what he and Shego had talked about over the years.

Soon Mego was finished with Kim's hair and she was shocked at how she looked. She no longer looked like her or that was even sixteen, but a woman of 20 to 25 easily. Mego also brought her a bag with a red wig that matched her old hair style and told her that she should wear it until she was ready to disappear.

Nodding, Kim asked how much for everything. Mego told her 95 dollars and she readily handed it over and gave him a way to contact her if he found anything that could help. Telling her that he would if he got anything, he told her a good store that would help her change her wardrobe that could also help her once she disappeared. Kim nodded and soon contacted Wade to set up a safe house in New York for her to hide when the time came.

Wade nodded and got to work; hoping things would be okay soon and that nothing and would happen. Kim made it to the store and was soon leaving with two pairs of black men's work boots, and multiple pairs of men's black skinny jeans. She got three black leather studded belts as well. She was told that she looked good in a couple of leather jackets as well as many dark colored shirts. Once she had her new wardrobe, she would continue to get more for it as she liked it all and found out that some of it was a lot cheaper than getting her normal designer clothes. Kim only hoped that this would be over soon and there would be no problem.

 **Here is Chapter 4. For the name of the Hair Salon, Sheer Perfection, I looked up names for a hair salon on Google and saw it. I recently started up with my college classes again after a week of break. The college I go to has an accelerate program that cuts the time it takes to get a degree in half. I am currently enrolled in that program and I have classes even in summer. I will try to update as often as possible but it may be less often as you like. Please leave a review and let me know how you are enjoying the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Disney._

 _ **This Chapter will have mentions of characters, items and names from DC Universe online, John Wick and Payday 2.**_

 **Kim Possible and the Magical Mystery**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _2007, Apartment in Chicago_

The sound of a phone ringing woke up the occupant from her slumber. Looking at her phone, the woman asked, "Why are you waking me up at four in the morning Calculator?"

The caller said, "Hey Baba Yaga, I got another high profile job for you. From what I read, it seems as though a gang stole some Cocaine from the Cartels and killed the carriers. They put a hit out on the gang and want their cocaine back. They are offering twenty million for everything and this might be your way in. And Kim, stay safe."

Kim only replied with, "Thanks Calculator, I owe you one." Kim hung up her phone and got ready for the mission. She walked over to a drawer and opened a hidden compartment, pulling out her Lebedev PL-15 and mask before leaving her apartment. Once leaving her apartment, Kim entered the elevator at the end of the hall and pushed the button to head to the garage and thought about how she ended up here.

 **_Flash Back Start_**

 _2006, Middleton Park_

 _Kim walked to the park and sat down on a bench, wondering why Wade asked her to meet him here. It wasn't long before Wade himself sat down on the bench next to Kim looking spooked. Kim looked at Wade as he said, "Thanks for meeting me here. I know I am not one to actually go out and meet people but it's urgent and I don't want anything to be overheard alerting the people I found dirt on. It turns out that Shannon and Isabella were captured by Global Justice. I found files that they wanted to use Shannon's powers to make weapons and other gadgets. I also found another file labeled "Possible Project". The doctor that took care of your mother during her pregnancy with you was named Doctor Charlotte Carter. I looked her up and she is a geneticist for Global Justice."_

 _Wade took a moment before continuing, "Apparently from what I could tell, she was used to alter and mutate your DNA to make you essentially a super soldier. I know your parents are unaware of this since they faked Dr. Carter's death a year after your birth. I am working on a way to fake your death but I can tell you that I have bought an apartment under the name Scarlet Drake. That will be your new name, I am also going to try and set up a few missions for you so we can build up a criminal name for yourself. I am going to start you off small with simple theft jobs that Shego usually does. I am also getting a safe house for you that will have a training simulator."_

 _Kim looked at Wade and said, "I don't like this at all Wade. Is there any chance that we can show these documents to someone and get them arrested?"_

 _Wade looked at Kim sadly and said, "No, Global Justice has too much backing, mainly because they know all the dealings of every politician and other powerful leader in the world. This means that they control everything. At the moment, they are too dangerous to go up against. We need to build up your criminal name so that we can cause them to be spread thin and get to them when they are at their weakest. I plan on staying your tech and information guru but I will be a black hat hacker by the name of Calculator."_

 _Kim nodded sadly and got the information she needed from Wade and left the park thinking about what her life would soon be like._

 _2006, Amazon Jungle_

 _It was not long before Halloween and Kim was sitting in a ventilation shaft inside one of Drakken's lairs. Drakken had gotten the idea that he could harness the power of the Amazon Jungle and become the strongest ruler of the world. Wade had told Kim of how to fake her death given that most of Drakken's experiments usually end up exploding with his lairs as well. Kim slowly crawled and overlooked the main room where Drakken and Shego were. Kim was slightly glad that Ron wasn't able to make it to the mission since he was sick._ _Kim dropped down and got ready for a fight and said, "Really Drakken, don't you ever learn that you will never rule the world as long as I am around?"_

 _Drakken spun around and said, "Kim Possible! How did you get here? And where is what's his name? No matter, soon I will have the power of all the Amazon Jungle making me its master."_

 _Both Kim and Shego rolled their eyes at this and started fighting. Kim dodged a kick from Shego and flipped over her, and made her way to where Drakken was. She was able to push Drakken out of the way and avoid plasma from Shego. Just as Wade had predicted, the plasma had hit the large computer and started the self-destruct of the base._ _Kim let both Drakken and Shego escape as she pulled the bag from the vent that contained a fake body that had some of her blood, hair and other samples of DNA to help fake her death. Moving some debris so it looked like she was hit in the head and knocked unconscious, Kim made her way out the back way so she would not be seen and watched as the base exploded. Kim felt guilty that her family and friends would mourn her death and wonder how it happened, but she knew that it would keep them safe for the time being. Making her way to a small plane that Wade had gotten, she would arrive at the safe house that Wade set up for her._

 **_Flash Back End_**

 _2007, Apartment in Chicago_

Kim made her way to her to her 2007 Suzuki GSXR 600 and got ready for what she had to do. This was the one thing she knew she would not like but she needed to do this. Kim was glad that Shego was allowed to finally know what the plan was, after she had put Drakken in the hospital for a few months. Shego had helped Kim with everything that was going on and even taught her how to drive a car and motorcycle. Señor Senior Sr. had also helped Kim by teaching her about how to detect and know when potions and magic were involved.

He had even taught Kim Occlumency to help her with remembering things and dealing with tough situations. Kim had earned the name Baba Yaga when she had stolen both money and cocaine from a known Russian Mafia while leaving nothing to connect her to the crime. Once she was on her way to the location that the target was hiding at, Kim only hoped that her parents would forgive her for the path she was taking.

 **Here is Chapter 5. I am slowly working on my other stories as well so my updates will be a bit slower. While I do have other story ideas, I am outlining them and waiting until I at least have both this and Vaylin and the Rise of the Sith completed. As always, please review and let me know how you are enjoying the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Disney._

 _ **This chapter will have mentions of a show I like called Queen of the South. There will be some Spanish but since I do not speak it naturally, I will be using Google Translate to do it. The English Translations will be in parentheses.**_

 **Kim Possible and the Magical Mystery**

 **Chapter 6**

 _2007, Chicago_

Kim had parked in an alley across from were Wade had said the target would be. It was a nice looking bar on the better side of Chicago. She looked around a bit and saw that not many were around so she quietly entered the bar and walked and sat in a booth in the back. Soon her phone buzzed and she answered, saying, "What do you have for me Calculator?"

Wade sighed before saying, "Nothing good. I did some digging in your targets past and found out his name is Dudley Dursley. Believe it or not, he is also Shannon's cousin. I looked up anything on him and Shannon and found that when she reported what happened to her to an Olivia Benson of NYPD's Special Victims Unit, she stated that her cousin took part in the attacks on her. Dudley followed his father in personality and started beating people to get what he wants. He is also a number one suspect when it comes to multiple attacks on women from the age of sixteen to thirty but they don't have any proof to arrest him."

Kim nodded and walked back out before getting on her bike and waiting for the stain on life to show up. Once she saw him pull up and get out of his car, she pushed down any guilt or remorse and took off. She pulled out her pistol and as she drove by, she shot him with a precision that lined up the bullet right between his eyes.

She then took off full speed and contacted Wade. Once he picked up she said, "I need something to carry my bike and stuff. I will be heading to a new city in a few days."

All she heard was, "Done. I have contacted two people you can trust that will help you pack and get out of here. They will be at your apartment soon."

Kim drove around a bit to make sure she was not being followed before she got to her apartment. When she arrived, she saw both Shannon and Mego waiting for her. Walking up, she asked them to follow her and made her way to her apartment and all three quickly got the furniture and other things out of the apartment as fast as possible.

Mego got into the moving truck as and Shego got on her 2005 Ducati 999s and pulled up beside Kim who said to take her own bike and handed her an earpiece. Kim heard Shego ask her to follow and that Mego would take her furniture to a safe location. Kim nodded and took off following Shego.

They drove in silence for a while before they reached a private airport. Once they got off their motorcycles, the bikes were loaded onto a plane and both women got on board. They sat in quiet as the plane took off and Kim just stared out the window in a daze.

Shego looked at Kim and said, "Right now, I know you are in shock and you don't want to talk but just know that I have been in your shoes at one time and all I can say is that, when you are ready to talk, I am here to listen. All I can say is don't rush things."

All Kim said was, "I killed him, your cousin Dudley Dursley. He has become much worse than his father. I killed him easily. How did things get this bad?" At this, Kim broke down crying and Shego got up and sat next to Kim, pulling her and letting her cry. After a while, Kim had cried herself to sleep and Shego held her for the rest of the flight.

 _2007, Unknown Private Location_

A few hours later, Kim and Shego were at a safe house waiting for the cartel to arrive and discuss what they want to be done about Kim. Shego was relaxing and showed no sign of being nervous or any form of anxiety, unlike Kim who was pacing.

Soon armed men walked into the room and checked it out and check both Kim and Shego for wires. Once they were satisfied, one of the men left the room only to return with a woman wearing a white pants suit. She looked at both Kim and Shego before sitting across from them.

Shego looked at the woman and said, "Hola Teresa. ¿Como estas?" (Hello Teresa. How are you doing?)

The woman, who Kim guessed by the name Shego said was Teresa, replied, "Lo estoy haciendo muy bien, Shannon. Supongo que la joven que está contigo es de la que hablaste. He revisado sus antecedentes y debo preguntar, ¿se puede confiar en ella para que no nos traicione?" (I am doing pretty good Shannon. I am guessing that the young woman with you is the one you have spoken about? I have checked into her background and I must ask, can she be trusted to not betray us?)

At Shego's nod Teresa looked at Kim and said, "It is nice to meet Shannon's equal Miss Possible. I am Teresa Mendoza better known as Reina Del Sur. I run the cartel in Culiacán and I have been in need of some more talent for when Shannon is busy. I was given the information about why you are no longer the hero that everyone expected you to be. And for everything, you have my condolences of the truth being so harsh. I understand what life you came from and I will not force you to be a killer, but I will warn you that sometimes killing is the only way of survival." Once Kim nodded that she understood, Teresa snapped her fingers and a small duffle bag was brought in and shown that it contained money and a burner cell. Teresa looked at Kim and said, "The bag contains two hundred thousand dollars for taking out Dudley Dursley. The cell phone is only for us to contact you and vise-versa. I will give you two weeks to rest before we assign you your first mission. All I can say is welcome to the family Kim Possible." Kim nodded and shook Teresa's hand and could only hope that she did not make the worst mistake of her life and sell her soul to the devil. Here is Chapter 6 my lovely readers. The next few chapters will be a bit dark but that is how my thinking has gone. I hope to have this story finished before I have ten active stories due to the many ideas I get for stories. As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think so far.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Disney._

 **Kim Possible and the Magical Mystery**

 **Chapter 7**

 _2008, Unknown Location_

Kim sat; thinking of how she got to this point in life. She was currently sitting on the bed in the room she was using for the time being. She had brought a prisoner to a safe house and asked Shego to interrogate the person for her as she noticed that only a magical could do it.

Kim had been sitting in the room for over three hours when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up and opening the door, Kim saw an exhausted Shego on the other side. Shego looked at Kim and said, "It's bad Princess. The worst part is I don't think she is the only one."

Kim sighed and thought about how she got into this situation.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _2008, Unknown Location_

 _Kim was finishing up a mission for Teresa when she felt her phone vibrating. When she looked to see who was calling her, she saw that it was Wade. Wondering what was up, she answered saying, saying, "I'm shocked that you are calling at this time Calculator, everything ok?"_

 _Wade could be heard typing over the phone, and said, "I have been carefully monitoring Global Justice and its movements. I just found out a few minutes ago that Dr._ _Charlotte Carter is being transported to another GJ Facility. The route they will be taking runs not far from where you are right now. I think we can take her, and get some answers about what is going on. We may not get another opportunity like this. Once you have taken care of her, I will have a safe house set up for you while you have her interrogated. When you hang up, destroy the phone so it can't be traced back to us._ _"_

 _Kim thought about the benefits and risks for a moment before saying, "I understand. I will make sure no trace can lead back to us."_

 _Kim hung the phone up and proceeded to destroy the phone and throw it away in a nearby garbage can._

 _2008, Unknown Location_

 _Kim was waiting off the side of the road, wondering if Wade had gotten the Intel about Dr. Carter wrong. It wasn't much longer when Kim saw a small group of black SUVs moving along the road. Once the first vehicle was in place, Kim detonated a small device she had placed in the middle of the road that shut down the vehicles. Once they were at a complete stop, Kim activated her thermal sights on her mask and threw a few smoke grenades to give her some cover._

 _Kim slowly made her way through the guards, taking them down as quietly as she could. Once the soldiers had been taken care of, Kim grabbed a needle from her bag and gave Dr. Carter a sedative and changed her out of her clothes and put her in a simple grey shirt and sweats in case her normal clothing had a tracker in it. Kim then spent the next few minutes cleaning up the devices and smoke grenade canisters from the road. Once the road was thoroughly cleaned up, Kim made her way to the safe house to interrogate Dr. Carter._

 _When Kim arrived at the safe house a while later, Shego was already there to do the interrogation as she had a small vial of Veritaserum and the use of_ _Legilimency_ _as well. Shego grabbed Dr. Carter from Kim and took her to another room so Kim would not be apart from the interrogation since she was too personally invested in everything._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Shego looked at Kim and said, "I had to use Legilimency while she was still under the effects of the serum, just in case she had any hidden triggers that would cause her to lose her memories of the time she was affected by the curse. All she remembers was that she was called to Betty's office and then nothing but complete bliss. If I had to guess, she has been under the Imperius Curse from a year before you were born. "

Kim looked at Shego and said, "Who do you think put her under the Imperius Curse? Was it Dr. Director or Agent Will Du?"

Shego shook her head and said, "I don't know Kimmie, but we may need to check out Betty in case she is also under the Curse's effects. It may be a while until there is an opportunity for us to capture her."

 _2008, Unknown Location_

 _I_ t was a month later when Kim and Shego had gotten word from Wade that Dr, Director was going to another base and she was going to be in a small SUV and only one was going to be used after the incident with Kim capturing Dr. Carter.

Kim and Shego had also sent Dr. Carter to another safe house where she could work on what she originally intended to, such as finding a way to eliminate genetic defects and other problems that genetics could cause such as heart or immune diseases.

After long hours of planning, Kim and Shego decided to go with the same plan of attack to startle Global Justice. Kim and Shego were waiting on either side of the road when they saw an SUV. When it was in place, Kim detonated the device in the center of the road which shut off and came to a complete stop.

Once that had happened, Kim and Shego sprung into action to take down the guards. After the guards had been taken care of, Shego sedated Dr. Director and Kim scanned Dr. Betty Director for any electronic device that could be used to track her. When the scans had come up negative, Shego changed Dr. Director out of her normal clothes and into a simple shirt and sweats.

After cleaning everything up, Kim and Shego made their way to the safe house so they could see what was going on and to see if Dr. Director was under the effects of the Imperius Curse as well. Both only hoped that they could get answers soon.

 **Here is Chapter 7.** **Sorry for a late update, I have been really busy with classes from having to write papers that are due every week. I will be having a research class starting up soon that will take up most of my time as well. I will try to write but it may be a few months before I have the time to do so. I can only ask that you be patient. Anyway, please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Disney._

 **To the guest that has mentioned the grammar errors, I would like to thank you for that. I have gone through and fixed up the mistakes you pointed out. My normal grammar checker for word is not the best and doesn't always mention when an error is present. I installed Grammarly and hopefully, it will help out a bit.**

 **Kim Possible and the Magical Mystery**

 **Chapter 8**

 _2008, Unknown Location_

Three women sat around with the two older women holding a drink in their hand. They sat and said nothing to each other for a while. Soon the youngest looked at the two older women and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Dr. Betty Director looked at Kim and said, "First off Miss Possible, we need to try and find out who is on our side. Once we can determine friend from foe, we need to figure out who is using the Imperius Curse on people."

Shego looked up and said, "I don't think anyone is using the Imperius Curse on anyone. While it's not commonly known, there is a potion and it is impossible to resist. When I worked for the goblins, they made sure I knew what it was and what the ingredients were to make it. Any of those ingredients in any portion together would immediately be flagged and Aurors would be showing up."

Kim looked at Shego and asked, "Then either they have enough political power to hide what they are doing or they are doing something else because not everyone will be bought."

Shego thought about it for a moment before saying, "The person behind this could be fronting money to different allies who would each buy an ingredient and they probably buy them in bulk. They would then each give the ingredients to a trusted ally who can make the potion, which means that we are dealing with a very skilled potions master or mistress."

Dr. Director looked at Shego and asked, "What is the difference between the Imperius Curse and the Imperius potion?"

Shego thought about how to phrase it and said, "The curse is more of a battle of wills than anything else. If the curse caster has a stronger will, then the curse will take over the mind of the victim of the curse. If the Victim has a stronger will, then they can throw off the curse. The potion is not widely known, but it is true mind control. If you want the potion to work to its fullest potential, then one must put a drop of their blood into the potion, otherwise, the one who drinks the potion will obey anyone gives them an order."

Shego looked at Dr. Director and asked, "So Bets, what can you remember before you were under the effects of the potion?"

Dr. Director thought about it for a moment before saying, "I was looking over some paperwork to get both Doctors James and Anne Possible to join Global Justice since they are both the top specialists in their field of work. I had just called Agent Du into the office and after that; I remember nothing until you had whatever was controlling me removed from my system."

Shego nodded and said, "While that does make Agent Du a suspect, it doesn't rule him out as a victim either. The best thing to do right now would be for me to get Wade a sample of the Imperius Potion and have him run tests to see if he can make something that can scan for the potion in anyone's system. That should give us an idea of who to look out for and check for their allegiance."

Dr. Director nodded as Shego left the room. She turned to Kim and sighed as she thought about all the information she had been given. She also began to think of why anyone would try and genetically modify an unborn child and also what would come out of it.

 _2008, 1_ _st_ _Wizarding National Bank_

Shego went to the 1st Wizarding National Bank to talk to an old friend. She was currently wearing black and green Wizarding robes and walked inside to speak to the nearest teller. Shego looked at the teller and said, "Greetings, I am here to speak to Master Goblin Agnast about a threat to both the Wizarding World and the Goblin Nation."

The teller looked at Shego and nodded before going to find Agnast. Soon an old goblin walked out and said, "Greetings again Shannon. I am told that you say there is a threat to both the Wizarding World and the Goblin Nation?"

Shego nodded and said, "Yes old friend, I have discovered that the massive organization known as Global Justice has many of its members under the effects of the Imperius Potion. I was hoping to gain a small sample of said potion to give to someone who might be able to find a way to detect the potion in one's system."

The old goblin nodded and left only to return with a small vial of the Imperius Potion in his hand. He handed it to Shego and said, "I will inform the council of your news that you have brought to me and we will begin to find if any are suffering from the potion. Please stay safe old friend."

Shego nodded and told Agnast to be safe as well before going off to find Wade. She could only hope that the genius boy was able to build a device as this threat had kept growing quicker and quicker without any chance of slowing down.

 **Here is Chapter 8. I have been really busy with classes and I have had little or no time to work only anything but papers and assignments. I will hopefully be able to start working on my stories more often but I can only ask that you remain patient with me. Please leave a review and let me know how you are enjoying the story so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ _Again, I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Disney._

 **Kim Possible and the Magical Mystery**

 **Chapter 9**

 _2008, Unknown Location_

Shego walked up the building that Wade had told her where he had been hiding at. It was currently night outside and she carefully walked around the building to inspect it for any kind of trap that she could walk into. When she believed it to be safe, Shego went to the back of her customized black and green Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat and opened the trunk and pulled out a large bag and went to the front door. When she stood in front of the door, she simply knocked, only to watch as guard rail appeared around her and the ground slowly start to lower.

It took a minute but she eventually found herself in an underground bunker. When she got off the lift, it went back up and she started aimlessly walking around for a minute before she heard saw Wade appear. Wade looked nervously at Shego and said, "Hey Shego, would you please follow me?"

Shego nodded and followed Wade, easily keeping up with the young genius. After a few minutes of following Wade, they were in a large room with a lot of lab equipment, gadgets, and multiple computers. Shego looked around for a bit before setting the large bag down and unzipped it, revealing a man in his late forties to mid-fifties. He had dark tan skin and nearly shaved hairstyle with a slight amount of grey to his hair. Wade saw the man and panicked before Shego said, "This is Gustavo Fring and he is here to be your test subject. Mr. Fring is a major drug manufacturer and distributor in New Mexico. When my employer was taking care of the competition from the Juárez Cartel and its leaders, Hector Salamanca, Eladio Vuente, and Juan Bolsa, they told us about Mr. Fring and they sent me to deal with him. I was on my way to give the Imperius Potion and have you test it when I realized that you may need to test how it works in the human body in order to get a proper read and figure out who is under its effects and who is not under its effects. Once I figured we needed a test subject, Mr. Fring here was kind enough to volunteer for the job."

Wade nodded and began setting up the equipment to run tests on Gustavo while he was under the effects of the Imperius Potion. He then first scanned the potion before it was messed with or had anything added to it. A few minutes later, he noticed that Shego was placing a drop of her blood in the potion for some unknown reason. Once Wade had the equipment all set up and ready to use, he began hooking the equipment up to Gustavo while Shego administered the Imperius Potion via injection with a hypodermic needle.

For the next twelve hours, Wade scanned Gustavo while Shego gave him orders and the potion forced him to carry out those orders. Once Wade believed that he had enough information to scan for anyone who was under the effects of the Imperius Potion, Shego took Gustavo into another room and waited with him while Wade built the device and pretended that Shego was not doing anything criminal in the other room. Not much later, Shego walked out with Gustavo and grabbed him by the shoulder and disapparated with him, only to return about an hour later.

Wade gave Shego a questioning look, only to hear her drawl out, "Would you like to know what I did, or would you like to have plausible deniability?"  
With that, Wade walked up to Shego and handed her a device, saying, "This is an updated Kimmunicator I want you to take to Kim. I also made one for you as well. I also plan on building some bug-sized nanotechnology to go around the world and upgrade all security cameras and other devices to scan for people with the Imperius Potion in their system and give me an alert to who they are and where they are at the time they were scanned. So for right now, I want you to let the others know that no one is able to be trusted at the current time until proven otherwise."

Shego nodded and went back to the lift and left in her vehicle and started the long drive back to the safe house Kim, Doctor Betty Director, and Doctor Charlotte Carter were using. During the ride back, Shego stopped at a small diner to get something to eat when she spotted agent Will Du in the back booth. She grabbed her scanner and discretely got close enough to scan agent Du. After a few seconds, it gave off a buzz like she had received a text message.

She quickly checked and saw that the scan had come up clean so that meant he could be unaware of anything or the one to administer the Imperius Potion to Dr. Director and Dr. Carter. Shego then waited for him to pay and leave the diner before paying for her own food and following him until they were at an abandoned section of road.

Once she saw the perfect opportunity, Shego sped up close to Agent Du's vehicle and quickly shot out his tires and followed until he came to a complete stop. She then pulled over and disapparated out of her vehicle and appeared behind Agent Du. Before he could do anything, Shego quickly stunned him and stripped him of his uniform, only leaving him in his underwear. She quickly scanned him for electronics and other types of devices when she saw a wand in strapped to the inside of his uniform sleeve.

Knowing that this might get bad very soon, Shego left and messaged Kim that she would be bringing a guest to talk to. With that, she continued the long drive while making sure to not bring much attention to her as she was holding a federal agent hostage.

 **Here is Chapter 9. Hope everyone liked it and please leave a review and let me know what you think about this story. I enjoy hearing about your criticism both good and bad as it lets me know if you are getting something out of this story to your liking or not.**


End file.
